


Ghosts to their Guardians

by TiredBadger



Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-19
Updated: 2019-07-19
Packaged: 2020-03-07 21:10:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18881329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TiredBadger/pseuds/TiredBadger
Summary: A collection of short stories of the Ghost meeting their Guardians and their travels before hand.





	1. Chapter 1

**A Recording from Omri to Rhea**

I know you don't like it when I apologize, not because it loses meaning but because you don't feel as if I was at fault.

But I am sorry. I know there isn't a what if to our story or if I found you somewhere else. Fate plays a funny game, doesn't it?

I just feel that I need to apologize. I don't regret resurrecting you, you're my guardian. I couldn't be happier with that fact.

But I am sorry, that I resurrected you on that small planetoid on the edges of space where the light barely reached. I know I couldn't of changed the place.

But I felt so bad watching your struggle as we tried to find a airship.

I'm sorry that I could only watch as you trudged forward until collapsing. There wasn't enough oxygen in the atmosphere. I must of brought you back a hundred times from asphyxiation. I watched as you fell over, your face a twisted shade of purple.

You'd get back up your face full of panic as your lungs couldn't find enough air, but it change to determination. You marched on until we found that ship.

But I am sorry. I was under prepared, more excited at the idea of finding you than having what you would need. 

You did it though. It took one last resurrection, but you put on the weathered jumpsuit and after all that trial and turmoil you asked me one silly question. “Do you know my name?”

I could have cried; I mean I can't, I'm a ghost after all, so I laughed. I called you Rhea, and told you that we were going home.

But I'm still sorry for making you go through all that. Just know I am proud to be your ghost.


	2. Idle Chatter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thistle is prickly sort of ghost with many opinions. Mostly about her Guardian.
> 
> _______

/Thistle to Zander closed chat. 5...4...3...2...1..../

You are an odd one, not odd like those other risen, but still odd. You have your own catagory. Those other risen always seem to be fighting, trying to get a leg up on each other, looking for more power. All that destruction, and death they cause. Hmp, they squander their gift.

But then there's you. You're always so lost in thought, doing your own thing. You never stay in one place for very long do you? You help some people but always leave before they can return the favor. What's the point in doing that? What are you trying to find? It irks me that you don't even know. Just always going one place to the next. Never starting fights, but boy can you finish them.

I like that stern face of yours when the other risen push you too far. The way your features seem to harden, people seem to buckle under that stare. You could be a warlord, but instead you wander. I get it you don't want to be a leader, don't know why not. I think you'd be good at it. Better than some of those we met. 

Lost isn't a good word for what you are, you're misplaced. It pains you, you're much too soft for this time. People are going to get hurt and yes a lot of them are going to die, but hey maybe in a few hundred years we'll meet them again. They just won't remember you. Huh, guess that still sucks.

You don't stay angry, but you should. I do. It's how I survived, how I found you. I guess I'm just misplaced too. We're not lost, and we never will be, because we have each other. We can't be lost if I know where you are and you me.

You're still odd, can't change my mind about that. Who gets risen laughing? You're the only one I know who did that. I mean it wasn't some sort of full body laugh, just a small chuckle as you blinked up at me. I don't mind it now, but you're still weird.

I think it's your eyebrows. They make look confused or worried. I can fix that. Change them or something, maybe rez you without that face tattoo. I mean it's not like you were born with that right? 

/User Zander has disabled communication link/

Hey, wait a minute I wasn't done talking. I have at the least ten more minutes of monologue about what I find peculiar about you.

_Zander!_


	3. Echo's Guardian: Good thing your name isn't Grace

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Echo the ghost telling the story of meeting Mikias-13

So there you were, a pile of scrap and rust. Littered amongst the snow. And boy do I mean littered, somebody must have torn you up and scavenged you for parts. Listen I found your head in a trunk. The trunk, of all places. I don't think you started in there of course. Could of, the end of the golden age was a dark time, but by the amount of pieces you were in I think you were exploded. Then scavenged, really I couldn't find much more of you than some spare bolts and hosing. 

Not that it matters. I felt a pull the moment I scanned that first bolt, I kept looking and that's when I found your head in the back of the trunk. I mean I could of stopped scanning at the bolt but I wanted to make sure. I wanted to know I found my guardian, didn't want to resurrect a car or something that be weird, I don't actually think that's possible but I didn't want to be the first ghost returning to the tower with a light wielding car. Now that I think about it, would be kinda neat but don't worry we're sticking together. Been through so much in such a small span of time, a cardian wouldn't cut it for me. Haha see what I did there. Guardian? Cardian?

Anyways, so I rez you. You kinda stare at me dazed, orange eyes brightly staring into my one blue. I laughed when you struggled out of that trunk, slipped on a sheet of ice, and knocked yourself out cold. I was laughing so hard I had difficulty healing you. I don't even have legs and know that's not how your suppose to use them.

So I finally get you in tip top shape, well as far as I could really. Standing, breathing- wait do exos breath? I mean with all Clovis did you make you feel human. Hmmm. I'll add that to my list of things to check, not that it matters. I feel like I should know this answer anyways. 

Your standing now looking at me, smiling, you begin to flex, working out those limbs of yours, testing out your range of motion. Truly I am jealous of the whole limb thing but I'll settle with the fact I can scan things, unlock doors, transmat items to you. You know ghost stuff, I am so much cooler than limbs. 

At this point I am picking something up on the scanners. A lot of things. Scurrying things. Fallen. Eliksni. I know you didn't pick this fight with them but boy were they ever going to pick a fight with you. Spoiler you did awesome, not without help from me of course, it was a good forty sixty on your part. Fine, fine, eighty twenty but bonus points to me for finding you that gun and you know, leading you out of the Cosmodrome, and finding you that ship. 

Ok seeing as I basically just ruined the ending let me just get to my favorite part. You know when the archon crawled out of that pipe and a whole bunch of Fallen showed up. So you're standing there right? No a spec of fear in you, as cool as a cucumber, whatever that is. The Archon says something, and you don't take too kindly to it. Not that you understood Eliksni it was just the way he said it. It sparks the light in you, and there you go flipping and flopping like a landlocked fish as you haphazardly cut down each one of them before you land the finishing blow to the Archon.

It was the most chaotic and ungraceful thing I have ever seen. You're just this calm fury slicing one way than the other, it was glorious. You slipped twice, I still have the footage.

I'm still kinda upset you moved away from arc to void. I mean yeah you definitely wield it better, I just really miss watching the carnage of a hunter slipping around with a crackling arc blade thinking he's the bee knees. 

I'm glad I found you Mikias.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been sitting in this like a bad egg but I hope the narration is good to portray Echo's personality. I apologize for errors my brain has been mush.


End file.
